The Protagonist (Safe Haven)
This page does not lead to a specific character. The point of this article is to show new players what the Protagonist looks like as evil and good. This is to be written in a general sense of ZESH storyline, if you want to upload your own main character please upload it on the fanfiction category. This page will constantly be updated so check it regularly. The Protagonist is the character the player plays as, with determinant gender, race, affiliation, and family, as well as a varying personality. History Not much is known about the protagonist's history, however it can be presumed that the protagonist had a good relationship with his/her sister as he/she is openly sorrowful about her death and can say so to other survivors and showing concern about the safety of his/her parents, but due to the apocalypse there is not much time to grieve. Personality Since there is no "Specific personality" there will be two headings of personality. One evil and one heroic. I'm not sure how I can write a grey personality. Heroic Personality Playing the hero doesn't always mean you let yourself be pushed around by bandits, you can still be just as badass as the evil persona. Here is how your character would look like as a hero As a hero, the protagonist has very same traits as an honorable person would. Such examples would be saving any survivor that needs to be rescued, even if it means putting his/her own life on the line. Much like the alter personality, the protagonist shows great concern for friends and family willing to face harm (or even cause it) to keep his/her loved ones safe, but shows a more merciful side and willing to forgive enemies and set differences aside such examples include when Lyle and Jillian had tried to rob the protagonist he/she forgave them both and allowed them to stay close either because they were horrible survivors and wouldn't last without help and shows a moral deontology. Means that the protagonist will act on moral duty, such as saving life and never taking life unless absolutely necessary. Example when the protagonist follows Jillian and Lyle when they are ambushed by bandits the protagonist will shoot-to-kill as it's a limited option or talks them out of killing them and you instead of causing more bloodshed.(player's choice) More evidence can hint as he/she forgiving rosie and driver, even after they both tried killing the protagonist's friends twice in a single day. The protagonist typically tends to avoid violence and fighting as much as possible even though he/she could easily do so( if high combat skills) When woody insisted on getting revenge for two people who attempted/successfully robbed the protagonist's house, he/she prefered to talk to them instead of just charging in and injuring them both, stating that they are all humane and violence shouldn't be the first option (player's choice). The protagonist is very quick to making allies and friends or at least wants to make friends, at once point when kelly( a reporter) tried leading a mob of angry citizens to tear down your neighbor's house. He/she doesn't show any grudge about it and let's hard feelings go, such as given the option to bring her as a member of your group. Evil Personality This personality is for an evil gameplay. This is what your character would look as a complete monster. Also note the dependent child is an optional choice. "There's no right or wrong anymore. Only survival or demise." -The Protagonist The protagonist's personality is 100% completely up to the player, however regardless of the protagonist's personality, good or evil he/she does have a general personality level. Such as genuinely caring for the dependant child and friends. When Jamie called for help, the Protagonist quickly went to rescue him while showing concern. The protagonist will sometimes show general concern for his/her nephew asking questions to the player(you) on how to keep him safe. When they arrive to the school, the Protagonist will be sickened by the sight of the dozens of dead students, stating that he/she would never go this far, implying that while the protagonist is quite amoral, there are limits and would never harm a child, but shows no empathy to Rosie when she threatens to murder the group, the protagonist becomes angered and ruthlessly kills Rosie by dropping her into a crowd of zombies while she is at his/her mercy. The protagonist then tells Jamie he/she felt no remorse for doing so, even though Rosie was brainwashed and broken by Dillian. Or Driver when the protagonist unnecessarily added insult to injury, by drawing a horde of zombies to tear him apart alive when he was already defenseless. This shows the protagonist is willing to cross the moral horizon to protect loved ones even if they don't like it. There are times, however when the protagonist can be extremely cruel even to friends, showing complete disregard or indifference to other lives, being unnecessarily rude, insulting, ruthless, and paranoid. Instead of trying to calm angsting companions down, instead tells them to "Stop whining about it" or "get over it". Even when the event was clearly traumatic. The protagonist is shown being extremely psychotic and having homicidal tendencies, such as killing an injured and incapacitated Lopez because he was 'too weak' to survive then killing one of his squadmates, telling Woody that it didn't matter if he lived or died, in which Woody who appears to be saddened will plan on leaving the next day, and showing no sympathy to moses's sorrow. Another example of crossing the moral horizon, using the nephew as zombie bait so he/she can simply loot a house, then brainwashing him into stealing, murdering, lying, and forcing him to witness brutal deaths. To be fair, the protagonist is trying to show him the new world and how to survive in it. Which may appear to show a caring side. An example of the protagonist's paranoia is killing Lyle and Jillian because they could come back in the middle of the night and do much worse, even though they were not murders, just con artists trying to survive. Another example of crossing the moral horizon is killing Sifer after she just saved his/her life from certain death only because she had nice weapons and supplies. Age * Teenager: The protagonist is 15 or 16 years old according to JimD. *Doctor: 4 years in college, 4 years in medical school, then 3-4 years studying a specialty, if the protagonist was the average age of first time college students then the protagonist is 30 years old. * College Student - The protagonist is 20 years old. This is confirmed by JimD. * Soldier: If the player did not pick military commander and if the protagonist joined the military at 18 it can be assumed the protagonist is as young as 24 or 28, as it takes between 6 to 8 years to be promoted to a sergeant in the US army. If the player chose military commander it can be highly assumed that the protagonist attended college or ROTC. In this case the protagonist is 26 to 28. * MMA Fighter: This one is tricky as MMA fighters age can vary, the minimum age of a professional fighter is 18, but that is usually rare. A more common age is in the middle 20s * Hacker: This is also a little tricky. The age of a hacker is not exactly known, but can be assumed he/she is around Julianne's age (mid 20's). * Scientist: 4 years in college, 1 year for masters 6, years for a PhD so it is assumed the protagonist is around 32 years old or close to mid 30's. * Police officer: In the state of Colorado you must be at least 21 years of age to become a police officer and must have 3-4 years of experience before being in command of a partner. Since the officer profession is assumed below sergeant the assumed age of the protagonist is mid 20's or 24-25. * Homemaker: Unknown. Old enough to have a job interview and no one comments how young he/she is. Assumed early/mid 30's. * Laborer: At least 18 years old before applying, 3-4 years of apprenticeship. During a job interview the protagonist has an impressive list of skills that needs years of experience to learn. The protagonist should be at least in the mid/late 30's in this profession. * All other professions such as movie star has no logical way to figure out the age a movie star could be as young as a child and as old as an elder, but it's strongly implied the movie star is an adult. Regardless of any profession chosen the protagonist is no older than 40. Category:Characters